mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
IWAY Cookies
IWAY Cookies are a food product widely regarded as the most highly-enjoyed food on Earth 2. IWAY Cookies as described on a infomercial by Microsoft Billy Mays, IWAY Cookies are by far the best cookies of all time. The product was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors: Season 7. They were named after Domingo0022's IWAY, or "Interview with a YouTuber". Background of origin and shipping IWAY Cookies are created in a secret sanctuary on Earth 2, and shipments are delievered by flight. They are usually escorted by a ROFL Air-Force Unit to ensure the cookies arrive at their selected destination, since most other food was pretty much disentegrated in the destruction of Earth. IWAY Cookies are filled with LMAO nutrients, NOM vitamins and LOL minerals. The cookies are shipped to Domingo's palace, as well as the Space Station blockade orbiting Earth 2. Flavors There are many flavors to an IWAY Cookie. Classic Flavors MZMStudios promote IWAY Cookies with four classic flavors on MZM Shopping Network. *Chocolate Chip *Oatmeal *Coconut *Peanut Butter Special Flavors *'Chocolate Diarrhea - '''A cookie filled with chocolate, and covered in a thick coating called Wertiforgemstien Diarrhea. Side effects include explosive diarrhea, urges to make all people in the world listen, have kids with, watch films, and masturbate with Rick Astley, and stomach cramps. *'Chips 'N' Fudge''' - A cookie with chocolate chips and fudge in the cookie. *'Marshmallow Suprise' - A cookie with a marshmallow covering, and frosted sprinkles. Sold via infomercials. *'Modern Warfare 2' - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare 2, proposed by Thunderbirds101. *'Team Fortress 2' - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Team Fortress 2, proposed by Thunderbirds76. *'Left 4 Dead 2' - A cookie with a flavour that makes the person want to stop what they are doing, and play Left 4 dead 2, Proposed by Pieboy6000. Weirdly, unknown to Pieboy6000, a Left 4 dead 2 flavour was made by motzPHaragas. *'Cure for the Diarrhea Virus - '''A Cookie that the first of its kind - it can cure the Diarrhea Virus. Proposed by EmergencyRanger88' ' *'Modern Warfare 3 '- A Cookie with a flavor that makes the person have a sudden urge to play Modern Warfare 3. For some reason, It attracts MW3 superfans. Proposed by emergencyranger88. *'New Super Mario Bros - ' A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with New Super Mario Bros. *'IWAY Liquid Cookies''' - A cookie with liquid that can by dumped on someone only! If eaten, it will cause the consumer to be obsessed with Sybon Action (Cat Mario). *'Growtopia (fan made)' - Makes someone obsessed with Growtopia. *'Medicine' - Able to cure diseases from toxic foods such as Smack Sea Prawns, Baloney Sandwiches or Highway Cookies. *'Strawberry Creme '- A Cookie with a flavor that tastes like Strawberry, but with a creme inside. Provided by ChannelCohnimation. *'Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection '- A Cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to play Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection. *'New Years' - A combination of Chips N' Fudge and Marshmallow Surprise. It also has vanilla frosting, and the flavor of the strawberry creme variant in the center. It is generally only sold in January and late December. *'EAS/EBS/CONELRAD' - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes the consumer have a sudden urge to watch videos of the EAS (Emergency Alert System), EBS (Emergency Broadcast System) and CONELRAD (Control of Electromagnetic Radiation). *'Adrenaline '- A combination of every single flavor''' for IWAY Cookies. It tastes like watermelon Smarties. *'Mountain Dew '- A Mountain Dew flavored-IWAY Cookie made by a tribe on The Communist Islands of Glory's 9th island. The flavor is a green frosting covered cookie with a Mountain Dew (original flavor) flavored filling inside. *'''Weed - A cookie made from Bacon's bacon drugs and Gold's gold drugs that makes the consumer have a hallucination of double rainbows with all the colors mixed up. *'Dead Killer Whales' - A cookie made from ground-up dead killer whales that is designed as a teeth-cleaning laxative. Other flavors AceOfSpadesProduc100 *'Chocolate Chip Vanilla' - A flavor created by a tribe in the The ROFL Island Chain. This flavor is a black chocolate-flavored IWAY cookie with white chocolate chip-shaped vanilla on the top. It is cherished as a favorite dessert and celebration snack to the ROFL Island natives. It is imported back to the US by IWAY Corp, the makers of the said cookies. *'Bacon' - A bacon-favored IWAY cookie that if eaten by someone who isn't Bacon, urges to play Minecraft and Escape From HoH SiS. Otherwise, it is given to Bacon as a treat for winning battles during the Battle Against Autism. *'Supplements '- A favorite brand of ammunition used for killing Vaccine Troops during the Battle Against Autism, and can burn through the Diarrhea-flavored Highway Cookies. *'HoH SiS' - A concrete-flavored IWAY cookie that forces you to watch HoH SiS/JoJ YTP's and reenactments. *'Billy Mays' - A cookie that forces you to watch Billy Mays informercials and YTP's. *'Gradius' - A cookie that forces you to play Gradius and its variants and ports. kittykat29 *'Stardust' - A cookie made by the nymphs in Microsoft Forest that makes the consumer glow for a whole minute in their favorite color. It is the only cookie sold to the palace besides the Standard flavors. *'ROFLOL' - Isn't what is sounds like, because it is an evil flavor made by demonkat6669 disguised with a good-sounding name. It is a Standard Flavor, infected with strands of an unidentified virus (as of March 2012). The cookie makes the person want to take out his inner devil on someone. It was unknown whether this is a Highway Cookie, until the KK29 lab discovered that the effects were that above, and not the Highway Cookie effects. motzPHaragas *'Left 4 Dead 2' - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Left 4 Dead 2. *'Domingo's Surprise' - A cookie filled with adobo and special mixes of Chicken Adobo, a Filipino dish, fitting in one concentrated flavor. *'Half-Life' - Proposed by his friend, thispieistoocold, a cookie with a special flavor that make a person obsessed with Half-Life. natesworld2K *'Kitty Treats' - A cookie that tastes like Kitty Treats. *'Bacon' - A flavor that tastes like bacon. *'Tacos' - A flavor that tastes like a Mexican fiesta (a.k.a. tacos). ShadowFrost88 *'Modern Warfare Reflex' - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare reflex. *'Red Dead Redemption -' A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Red Dead Redemption''.'' *'Halo Reach' - A cookie with a concentrated flavour that allows someone to extreme urges to play Halo Reach *'Really Sucky Virus AntiDote' - Another flavour that is yet another one of it's kind. it can estinguish the Really Sucky Virus from any person or Text to speech Voice. Wonka0111 *'BioShock 2' - A cookie with a specialized flavor derived from that used in the Modern Warfare 2 flavor of IWAY cookies; however, this cookie's flavor will make a person have a sudden urge to play BioShock 2 instead. Warc9 *'Warc2 Flake '- A cookie that tastes like Warc2 Flakes. Coopersmadog *'Crawfish -' IWAY Cookies with... crawfish tails baked in the cookie dough. It's better than it sounds. *'Mardi Gras -' Regualr Cookies with Green, Yellow, and Purple sprinkles on them. Also comes with IWAY King Cake. *'Alligator - '''Just like Crawfish, except with alligator meat. *'Louisiana State Capitol - It tastes like Limestone, just like the actual building! *'Sweet Tea Flavor '- Someone decided to throw a bag of tea in some cookie dough. It's not that bad, actually. *'Doge - '''Rejected flavor; Consumers would speak like doge after eating it. Rejected because of health concerns. Superhotrains *'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale '- Makes you obsessed with PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *'Cosmic Rainbow - A cookie with strawberry and cherry flavor. Sam Webster *'Coffee & Donuts' - Cookies that are covered in Coffee and some Donuts. *'Coffee & Bagels '- Cookies that are covered in Coffee and Bagels. *'Pancakes & Syrup '- Cookies that are shaped like Pancakes and some Syrup to go with it. *'Dungeness Crab & Butter '- Cookies that are shaped like a Dungeness Crab and filled with Butter. * Milk & Cereal '- Cookies that come fully equipped with a Cup of Milk with A Lid on it, and a Cereal-to-Go Package (also from IWAY). * '''Coffee & Cigarettes '- Same as the Coffee and Donuts and the Coffee and Bagels flavors, only with cigarettes on the back of the cookie. * '''Chips & Salsa - Cookies that look like chips that have been filled with delicious Sam Webster Salsa. * Salad & Dressing '- Cookies that taste like delicious ''Sam Webster Vegetable Salad ''and covered in an icing that tastes like ''Sam Webster's Premium Ranch Dressing. * 'Bacon & Eggs '- Bacon-shaped cookies covered in Egg Icing. * 'Ham & Cheese '- Cookies filled with Ham that's covered in Cheese. * 'Baked Beans & Grapes '- Cookies that are shaped like a helping serving of Baked Beans and covered in Grapes-shaped Sprinkles. * 'Pac-Man World 2 '- Cookies that make you have an urge to play Pac-Man World 2. AstroComedian1337 *'Diarrhea Infested Toilet '- A Flavor that tastes like Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet. *'Minecraft '- A flavor that gives the person who eated it an urge to play Minecraft *'''Roblox - A flavor that gives the person who ate it an urge to play Roblox. Mideval Robloxian *'Gears of War' - A flavor that gives the person who ate it a urge to play Gears of War. *'Lemon-Lime '- A Really Tasty Cookie that has the flavor of Lemon-Lime Soda. *''Super ''Cosmic Rainbow '- Better than "Cosmic Rainbow" but instead of Strawberries it has Lemon, Cherry, Vanilla, and Lime. *'Baloney Sandwich Cookie '- Made to Taste like a Baloney Sandwich. if Radar Overseer Scotty Eats it he won't feel anything, but if anyone else eats it they will get the Baloney Sandwich Virus. *'Giant Raisin Covered Cream Cookie - The cookie has cream inside and has raisins in it. It is bigger than any IWAY cookie. It is the size of a burger bun. when you take a bite of it the top of the cookie will blow up a little and cream will gush out of it. A little bit of tomatoes, cheese, and burger will slide out. * Steak Flavored- A Pretty Good Cookie with meat inside * Cola- A Cookie that tastes just like a bottle of Soda Pop * FNaF- A Cookie that is in the shape of Freddy Fazbear's Head. It gives the Eater an urge to play Five Night's at Freddy's and Listen to the Living Tombstone Song for only about 5 hours. * Cheese- Tastes like Cheese. Need I say more? * Cherry Cheese Cake- A Cookie that has a Cheese Cake Filling, Cherry Glaze, and Cherry's (with no seeds) inside of the Cookie. * CHOCOLATE OVERLOAD- A Cookie filled with a lot of Chocolate. Chocolate, Chocolate Icing, Chocolate Cream filling, Chocolate sprinkles, and Chocolate Shell, All in one Big Chocolate Breading. * Sausage- A Cookie with real Sausage * Greasy Beef- A Cookie with grounded up Beef and Deep Fried in Grease. * Buttery Lobster- A Cookie with grounded up Lobster and cover in rich creamy butter * Rainbow*-''' A Cookie made with all the fruity icing that matches the colors of the rainbow. *Rare Flavor. * Gummy- A Cookie that is filled with Gummy Candy. * Onion- A Really Horible Tasting Cookie. Tastes like a Onion. * Onion Ketchup Peanut Surprise- Name says it all. Tastes okay, but it makes your breath smelly Bingbang32 Bingbang32 *'''Oreo - A full recreation of milk's favorite cookie from the original Earth. *'Cheeseburger' - A cookie that looks like a burger. It has ground-up all-beef patties, cheese, and ketchup inside. It is the size of a burger bun, and is sold in White Castle-style openable carrying boxes. *'Creepypasta' - A discontinued flavor which is still sold in Great Britain. It was the first sugar cookie in the IWAY Cookies line, with red bloody clover-shaped frosting on top. It caused the person who ate it to have the urge to read scary internet stories (Creepypasta). It was discontinued because of health reasons and that the fact that IWAY Corp's CEO hates Creepypasta. *'Diarrhea Infested Toilet' - Even though this flavor was created by AstroComedian1337, in the Snee-Oosh Errors series, it was discontinued due to health reasons like the Creepypasta flavor. Scdaniel9000 *'Fire '- A cookie made with spice. It kills your mouth to eat it. *'Intel '- A cookie that makes you always buy stuff by Intel Incorporated Inc. *'Windows Vista '- A cookie that lets you keep windows vista FOREVER!! and you CAN'T 'EVER '''get rid of Windows Vista... '''NEVER EVER EVER. -Mideval: OH GOD! Windows Vista IS REALLY EVIL!' *'LBP2 '- A cookie that makes you wanna play LBP2 non-stop. jemgirl8588 *Cupcake: A cookie that tastes like vanilla cupcakes, with sprinkles. It has vanilla frosting with sprinkles, and vanilla filling inside. *S'mores: A cookie that tastes like graham cracker, with marshamallow filling inside. It has chocolate icing on the top. *Double Fudge Molten Cake: A cookie that tastes like dark chocolate, has chocolate icing on it, and chocolate filling inside. * Pumpkin: A cookie that tastes like pumpkin bread. TimvanIconer101 * Madonna: This flavour causes the urge to listen, watch shmexy pr0nz, and watch Madonna's EVERYTHING. Ha. Soi. * Kerbal: This flavour turns you to a kerbal and forces you to play Kerbal Space Program non-stop. * Diarrhoea: This flavour oddly tastes like Sam's diarrhoea scooped out from his Diarrhea-Infested Toilet, despite looking like LOLgian chocolate. HEfan1998 * Humongous Entertainment: This flavor gets you obsessed with HE. * Tommo inc.: This flavor makes you wanna work at Tommo inc. * Pajama Man: This flavor makes you obsessed with Pajama Man Tigerclaw64 * MLG: This flavor gives you the urge to watch MLG videos and blast airhorns randomly whenever someone says something and scream. Rejected *Massive Diarrhea: This flavor is created by mixing the diarrhea from Microsoft Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet with cookie dough. Proposed by Thunderbirds101 *Mustard & Shrimp Guts: This flavor is a pretty simple creation which may be viewed by many others as disgusting. Proposed by Thunderbirds101. *Swidink & Zombie Brains: This flavor is a rather unique flavor. Proposed by Thunderbirds101. *Fungus: This flavor is created by mixing the fungus from Microsoft Sam's Fungus Infested Lockerroom with cookie dough. Proposed by jedi725. *Dirty Diapers: This flavor is created by using the pale diapers from a cancelled order of IWAY cookies. Proposed by jedi725. *Construction: This flavor is created using the debris from the Chicago Spires construction site. Proposed by jedi725. *Radioactive Dump: This flavor mixes radiation recovered from ROFL nukes with the waste from Microsoft Sam's most recent dump in his Diarrhea Infested Toilet. Proposed by Pieboy6000. *Spitter Acid & Boomer Vomit(Spitter & Boomer): This flavor is created using spitter acid, boomer bile, & IWAY cookie. Proposed by Pieboy6000. *Roman Bellic: This flavor gives you urges to call people & go bowling. Proposed by Pieboy6000. *Simpsons: This flavor is for Simpsons fans. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Cheese: This flavor is for mice & rats. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Tacos Deep Fried w/Extra Cheese: This flavor is too obvious. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. *Vomit: This flavor is for sick & gross people,because Mike eats his food with his hands. Proposed by Joehtedemonguard444. Infections In Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S7EP10), it was revealed that every IWAY Cookie had been infected with Radioactive Diarrhea Flu, deeming them fatal to anyone who is under the age of 19. By April 2010, all IWAY Cookies have been deemed safe for people under 19 again. Critical reception and sponsorship The IWAY cookies were favorites of most TTS voices (particulary Microsoft Sam), and there have been people supporting the brand of cookies. This product also sponsors motzPHaragas' Speakonia talk show program "All About Batman" only in the second season. The IWAY Cookies were so successful that, according to WSAM0TV, the meme is getting very old, therefore he does not use any IWAY Cookie-related errors in his MSSAM Reads Stupid and Dumb Errors REBIRTH series. SUP3RNOVATJJ made an IWAY Cookie commercial for his English class. There is another version of the IWAY cookie that was used in Mideval Kart. This version is the version that comes out of the IWAY Cookie Blaster. A weapon that Microsoft Sam uses. Category:Food Category:IWAY Products Category:Products Category:Protagonists Category:Running Gags Category:Speakonia Category:Awesome Category:XXCreeperHunterXx